


“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Lowercase, M/M, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: remy is flirty and logan is insecure
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. romantic losleep  
> warnings. none (ask to tag)  
> notes. this is actually my first time writing remy, so im sorry if it’s out of character. if you’d like to send an intruality prompt or this again i’d be more than happy to write it after my current asks !!

any man attracted to men in a hundred mile radius could tell you remy maté was a huge flirt. and he was good at what he does, having a reputation for getting what he wants.

“remember me? oh, that’s right, i’ve met you only in my dreams.” remy said in class. the two had been classmates for a short amount of time, remy having transferred earlier in the week.

“i do actually, orientation, remember?” logan asked, knowing it was a line but not being able to resist pointing out the flaw. logan didn’t know if remy knew he was trans, but he didn’t want to say anything unless he absolutely had to. he didn’t want to risk backlash or a scene.

“uh, yeah. yeah i do. sorry. i was wondering if i could get your number?” remy asked, his smile dazzling. logan really wanted to, he did. remy was sweet and smart and always seemed to know what he wanted. logan just shook his head and turned around, walking fast.

remy and logan saw each other a couple times, remy being incredibly kind the entire time. he was a flirty person, but he seemed to be going out of his way to not ask logan for anything as they kept talking. logan thought maybe the feelings had faded and gave remy his number. a part of him hoped they hadn’t, but he didn’t hold out on that.

“are you a campfire? cause you’re hot and i want s’more.” was the first text logan received from the other boy. he responded with a ;), regretted it almost instantly and turned his phone off.

when he turned his phone back on, the only texts from remy was, “there’s more to come” followed five minutes later by, “if that’s okay?”

logan didn’t know what possessed him to respond with “yes.”

he didn’t get another text in the morning, but he was greeted at his job by remy. “it’s handy that i have my library card because i’m totally checking you out.” was his introduction.

“do you have a card? i’ve never seen you in here before.” logan yet again couldn’t stop himself. remy seemed into it.

“i don’t. i have a proposition for you though. do you want a raisin?”

logan knew this one. he, himself, had used this one. “yes. remy. i would like a raisin.”

remy stared for a long, long time. enough so that logans boss called him away. “perhaps a date?”

logan flicked at him and walked to where his boss was, kicking himself mentally.

“my doctor told me i’m missing vitamin D. can you help me?” was remy’s opening the next time they met, making logan instantly conflicted. he’d had the internal argument for a while: telling remy and risking him lashing out, or telling remy and being exposed to people who don’t need to know and could lash out. there was a small chance remy would be cool but it was, to logan, pretty unlikely.

he had to anyway. “actually i can’t. i don’t not want to. but, no.” logan said kind of curling in on himself, waiting for the disgust to show on remy’s face. it never did.

“you.. don’t not want to?” he asked, realization not having struck yet. then it did, and neither said anything for a second. “if it’s not a problem for you, then it isn’t for me, logan.” he said seriously.

“what is it you want from me, exactly?” logan said, his brain still loading the realization that a cute guy in his class actually wanted him. logan thought anyone liking him in any capacity was a fever dream, a fever dream that was standing right in front of him.

“go on; feel my jacket. it’s made of boyfriend material.” was remy’s answer, and logan laughed. hard. remy had a reputation for a lot of things. having boyfriends wasn’t exactly fitting. remy wasn’t laughing and logan felt bad, but his emotions were to sporadic to do anything. so he left.

–

“what’s cooking good looking?” remy asked as he walked into his kitchen. his new kitchen. that he now shared with his amazing boyfriend.

“on the menu this morning is just bacon and eggs.” logan responded fondly, not turning around but shifting his head as remy wrapped his arms around his waist.

“mm. thank you.” remy said into his neck, leaving pecks here and there. logan hummed in response and turned off the grittle, turning around and kissing remy.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
